Talk:Donald Anderson
November 11th, 1975. For those who do not know the story in on Remberance day 1975 the Govenor General John Kirr sacked Prime Minister Gough Whitlam from Office. Kennedy 3421 04:21, August 20, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :The World Wars were quite important events in Metal Gear history, while Australian politics... not so much. That's why it isn't really relevant here. --Bluerock 06:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : :Thats fair enough, It is just interesting that SIGINT's 45th birthday was on the day of that event, The was the idea in the TV movie the narrator says that the Labor party are dead soldiers or something like that and the public were trashing places and the CIA were rumored to be involved in it. I have been researching it again especially after what happened with Julia Gilard and Prime minister Kevin Rudd and also because the Elections is on Saturday the 21st of August. Bluerock you or anyone else should watch that TV Movie it is on DVD. Back to the subject Ok we will keep it off the page. Kennedy 3421 13:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) : Donald Anderson - SIGINT. I deleted the line saying SIGINT isn't the future DARPA chief because DARPA and ARPA are not the same thing, because they actually are: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Darpa -- dethtoll While you certainly have a point about that, many feel there is no evidence that he is the future DARPA Chief anyways. Codificate 07:11, 16 April 2006 (UTC) Maybe not, but there's no evidence to the contrary either. I was just deleting an innaccuracy. As for the SIGINT = DARPA argument, that's still up in the air. -- dethtoll There still is no Evidence to suggest that Sigint becomes the DARPA Chief, or that Sigint's real name is Donald Anderson. If you've heard anything anywhere that suggests otherwise, then please submit it, because I actually really like the idea of them being the same. --Fantomas 10:28, 27 July 2007 (UTC) Sigint would be about the right age if he was alive during Shadow Moses but at the same time Sigint could be the old retired bomb expert man Peter Stillman-Gas Snake 00:07, 27 August 2007 (UTC) We know that, but it still isn't enough proof sadly. --Fantomas 11:17, 27 August 2007 (UTC) Insert non-formatted text here I reckon Sigint is related to Donald Anderson, but not actually him. :Both Big Boss and Big Mama both say in MGS4 that SIGINT is Donald Anderson. That is how he was albe to be eliminated as a founder of the Patriots. It was the same for Para-Medic when Cyborg Ninja killed her. It was all part of Big Boss/Eva/Ocelot's plan to eliminate the Patriots. Justin 23:16, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :Haha, Braska dude the rest of this discussion is nearly a year old now! --Fantomas 23:23, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Suggested move to "Donald Anderson" I believe his true name should be the title of the article. Sigint I believe is a nickname and should be put in his infobox. I also think his main picture should be the one from Metal Gear Solid and not Metal Gear Solid 3.I believe a consensus is in order, so please respond to my suggestions. Thank you. Metal Gear JORDAN 00:43, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Donald Anderson accepting bribes - Series Retcons - Canons. Why would Donald Anderson accept bribes if he is one of The Patriots, like are they not extremely rich, And if he is DARPA CHIEF so would he not get payed alot already? Kennedy 3421 : I always thought he might have been a bit of a rogue Patriot, seeing as President Johnson said the development of REX did not fall in line with the Patriots' plans in MGS2. But it's never really been clearly addressed in the series. Probably because, he being a Patriot was a huge retcon. --Bluerock 16:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I also suspect that the Patriots may have lied about REX's development not falling in line with the Patriots' plans in MGS2. I mean, you have to admit that it is completely strange that The Patriots would be so worried about something like that if they truly didn't have any involvement in it. Heck, in Nastasha's Novel, didn't they only arrest Houseman after attempting to cause a nuclear strike on the island, and even then only because there were witnesses who saw the takeoff? I mean, if it was true that they didn't have any involvement in REX's development, why would Ames and The Patriots give Snake FOXDIE to ensure that REX was undamaged by the time the operation was successful? Wouldn't it have been easier to just destroy REX instead? Gary McGolden's book also implied that they seemed to want the book back because it contained sensitive information about the whole affair, and Richard Ames implied that leaking the list of names of people involved with FOXDIE would be harmful to The Patriots when he supplied to Nastasha the disc containing all the data relating to FOXDIE. It's strange that they would be fearful about something if they aren't involved. I mean, logically, they would probably not even care if it's leaked out, as they won't be held accountable, and even if they were, most of the people won't know of their existance, anyways. Besides, it was heavily implied that The Patriots often lie to people, even to those who are technically the leaders of a country, because they view them as pawns, and view them as disposable and thus they can lie all they want. They also didn't tell Ames that they planned on taking off his pacemaker during the Big Shell Incident, or that they planned on killing Johnson in a manner similar to how Kenneth Baker died, and they certainly didn't tell Ocelot the true reason for the S3 plan. ::Besides which, he probably had an agent supply Granin's blueprints to Kenneth Baker, and only participated in the bribe in order to make it seem as though it wasn't his idea (You know, similar to how Palpatine got the Security Act passed in Star Wars). I mean, you have to admit that it's kinda hard to believe that ArmsTech could come up with a Metal Gear design that just so happens to look like one of the designs on Granin's blueprints. Heck, considering how Liquid implied that the entire Pentagon was involved in REX's creation, and the Patriots have direct control over the Pentagon, it's still hard to believe that the Patriots would not have had control over its creation. RAY could pass, as it was done by a small Marine unit that was completely standalone, REX isn't quite as easy as REX was supposed to be created by the entire Pentagon going by what Liquid stated. Weedle McHairybug 16:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::It not falling in line with their plans, doesn't necessarily mean they had nothing to do with it. Covering up the incident would have been the logical thing to do for any government, whether it was created with proper authorization or not, since it would be an embarassment. REX's chief engineer was Otacon, so he likely got a hold of the plans from his father. As I said, the whole issue was never really clearly addressed in the series. You're also going quite a bit off topic with that massive post. --Bluerock 17:53, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Well it is just something I never quite understood since Mgs4 came out up until now, But as we all know Mr Sigint and Donald Anderson before MGS4 was released (although there used to be this website that closed down which said he was the Darpa Cheif), were never said to be the the same person, As lots of people know MGS4 really revealed lots of shocking things, Like Major Zero who was once a good guy in the series became a villian, But as we know since the Metal Gear saga expands a lot of information via stories from the games, Some things might not be canon like Big Boss losing his eye in the 1980's or Solid Snake looking like Mel Gibson. Especially with Peace Walker having Otacon's dad I thought that was strange as the people in the game seem to be connected alot. ::: :::I think the idea with the Rex project is, that Ocelot stole the Rex designs gave them to the CIA or some one in the U.S Goverment and then, Armstech got the design somehow possibly because President Baker could of known of the Rex design because he seems to be a big time expert on weapons as he is the head of a company. I think Armstech took the Soviet design but modified it a bit, As in the 1960's Computers were not really around other the those very large expensive ones. The point is not everything in the Series is 100% canon just like with Star Wars in some ways. :::Kennedy 3421 03:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :::Bluerock What do you think of the Stories being 100% canon entirely? ::::With retcons, things that we are led to believe in previous games are altered by what we are told in later games. This means that some early statements, such as Big Boss losing his eye in the 1980s, and REX being an original design of Otacon and Armstech, are now non-canon. Other aspects are not so easy to define, either because they rely on the player's actions during the game, or the new retcons don't necessarily contradict previous accounts. As a general rule, the accounts given in the later games override those given in the early games, where conflicts in continuity occur. For a wiki, we can only really detail what we are told to be fact, always providing good references given within the games and elsewhere, and we can always describe retcons, changes in continuity, and things that were left uncertain or were unrevealed, within a "Behind the Scenes" section. :::::Of course, then there are things that are not meant to be taken as canon, such as Solar Guns, Infinity Bandanas, Tanegashimas, Psycho Mantis's memory card reading abilities, Monster Hunter missions, even aspects of canonical subjects, such as the Patriot gun's infinite ammo capacity. ::::::So yeah, not everything is 100% canon. --Bluerock 10:48, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::::I can agree about those aspects, possibly even the Infinity Bandanas, even though Snake told Raiden and the line was apparently kept in MGS2's novelization. However, I have encountered people on the net who are so unbelieving of the novel ever being canon that he even goes as far as to cite the whole Psycho Mantis's memory card reading abilities as canon. A notable example of this is JohnKiller118. Weedle McHairybug 13:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :::::Well with some retcons, things like the patriots they were introduced in Metal Gear Solid 2, So before that it was suggested that the President call the shots as in real life. :::::It was also suggested that before Peace Walker came out, Everybody thought that CIA DIrector from MGS3 was the man behind the killing of the Boss until we found out that it was Hot Coldman. Kennedy 3421 02:37, August 1, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 ::::: :::::I think having Hal Emmerich's father was a big mistake because they made the story or and people too connected now. Like There is a possibility that they might have a game with Liquid Snake and if they did it would probably has some over the top story and some scientist who is like Otacon's brother or something lame like that. ::::: :::::They seem to repeat stories like Metal Gear Solid with the Foxhound rebellion with the Fox rebellion in Portable Ops. Kennedy 3421 08:05, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Kennedy 3421. ::::: :::::Another notable one is the Naming with Master Miller in MGS1 his name is Mcdonell Miller but Peace Walker changes that. Kennedy 3421 00:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :::::Actually, the part about Master Miller may not have even been retconned. Also, I kinda find it unlikely that Otacon will even have a brother after that. Maybe an Iraqi version of Otacon, but not actually related. Plus, we did have to find out exactly how Otacon's father contributed to the whole "Emmerich Dark Legacy" (When Emmerich mentioned his family's dark history involving WMDs, the only ones whose involvement with WMDs were actually specified were himself REX and his grandpa involvement with the Manhattan Project. We knew his dad had to have been directly involved in creating a WMD due to the dark history, but the only real thing that was mentioned of him that related to a WMD was that he was born the day of the Hiroshima bombings.), so in a way, we have to thank Peace Walker for explaining how he was involved. Weedle McHairybug 00:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: :::::I was actually joking with Otacon I meant it is just that is what they might do because they love repeating stories over and over again just like with that TV show Neighbours. Kennedy 3421 05:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :I have to agree, repeating some of the story elements becomes boring after a while, and draws away from the uniqueness of previous characters and weapons, e.g. Otacon and REX. --Bluerock 07:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : : :Well Metal Gear Solid 3 in my belief was a excellent prequel because it showed where some characters came from such as Ocelot and how he got revolvers or revealing that Big Boss was once a good guy. It was just with Portable OPS and Peace Walker they are just repeats of the modern stories with Big Boss in solid Snake's place. With MGS4 when that was released in June 2008 I thought that was it for the series but then they released Peace Walker and had to expand the Story and make it even more over the top. It is like with James Bond how they did 20 movies and started it with a new timeline which was a good idea for that story. But with Metal Gear Solid, For sometime some people did not really know that Metal Gear Solid was a sequel to a Japan exclusive 2D Japan game which was a sequel to A MSX Game. MGS1 was a reboot with having 3D and characters profile change like with Solid Snake being changed from Solid Snake looking like Mel Gibson and getting his appearance rebooted in MGS1.Kennedy 3421 13:11, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : :I also thought in Peace walker that Big Boss if he did in fact attack the CIA as said in the E3 trailer he would be a enemy of America but that was more or less minor in the actual story. Kennedy 3421 13:45, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 : :Another big retcon or mistake is the fact that characters that most characters have American Accents. Like The Russian Soldiers in MGS3 and some of the characters in Peace Walker who are more or less Costa Rican and also with the young Major Ocelot same with Professor Galvez (Vladamir Zadornov). Kennedy 3421 13:52, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 ::Having Big Boss become a declared enemy of the U.S. does sort of conflict with previous games, in that he was hailed as a legendary hero in the public media for his mercenary exploits, prior to the Outer Heaven Uprising, and was allowed to reassume command of FOXHOUND in the '90s. ::In regards to accents, it's not a mistake or a retcon, as the same thing happens in movies all the time. In reality, the GRU soldiers would be speaking the Russian language, not simply accented English. I think by having the soldiers speak in regular English voices, it's an attempt by the game's producers to avoid stereotyping Russians as the bad guys all the time in MGS games; also, some audiences don't really like to read subtitles either. The same thing goes for the Middle Eastern militiamen and South American rebels in MGS4. However, they do have the Gurlukovich mercs speak in Russian-esque accents in MGS2. Since both Snakes understand multiple foreign languages it doesn't really affect the story in terms of the main character's perspective. ::--Bluerock 22:38, August 13, 2010 (UTC) :: :: I did not Know that, It is a Excellent series overall It just the last two psp games Portable Ops and Peace Walker but especially PW was a bit stale in the storyline. With Retcons, if you have a knowledge of military or politics it is easier understand the stories in someways. Like with the American Presidents or the Cold War. That movie Major Zero mentions the Great Escape which i saw before MGS3 came out and I knew what he talking about with the tunnels. Kennedy 3421 05:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :: :: It is also interesting top note that Roy Campbell and Miller were friends of Big Boss and Solid Snake but we knew they were Solid friends first. Thats a repeat of a story element, In 1974 personal computers did not exist but Huey and the pentagon has them. Like I said earlier they only had Large calculating computers back then. Kennedy 3421 05:08, September 5, 2010 (UTC)Kennedy 3421 :: :: :: :: :: :: ::